Not So Typical
by catchastar101
Summary: DBZ high school fic. G/CC B/V K/18. This story will go through the lives of some not so typical teenagers as they experience some not so typical experiences. Angst/Romance/Humor, It will have it all :
1. Chapter 1

I guess it was like any typical day at Orange Star High. Students filed into the school in a steady stream towards lockers and waiting friends. Some of them, amazingly enough were actually awake. These were mostly the girls, who for reasons men just could not understand, got up hours ago to get ready.

Goku yawned loudly as he began to shuffle his tired body into the building. School just started way too early in his opinion. He was able to lug himself down the crowded hallway to where his friends were already waiting. As soon as he reached them, he threw his heavy arms around his girlfriend and placed his head on her shoulder as if too exhausted to hold himself up.

ChiChi smiled slightly down at Goku who had his eyes closed as he rested his head on her shoulder. This was typical Goku in the morning.

"Geez Goku, don't you ever get enough sleep?" Bulma said.

Goku's only reply was to lift one of his hands and flip her off.

"Humph." Bulma replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and turned her head up and to the side.

"Calm down Bulma. You know he's like this every morning." Krillin said.

The first bell sounded, letting students know that they had five minutes remaining until they would be considered tardy to their homerooms.

"Uh oh. Looks like Vegeta's going to be late again." Krillin observed.

"Who cares? He's a jerk anyways." Bulma said.

"Come on guys, I don't want to be late." ChiChi said as she began to pry her boyfriend's body off of her own. Goku practically whined as she detached him.

"Goku, come on!" ChiChi laughed.

With a deep sigh, he finally complied and lifted himself off of her. He slung his backpack over his shoulder and grabbed her hand as the couple started walking down the hall to their homeroom. Bulma began to head in the opposite direction along with Krillin.

"Hey Goku! Don't forget about practice today!" Krillin shouted after him.

Goku simply raised his free hand and without turning around, flipped him off.

Krillin laughed. Yep, it was a typical morning.

* * *

Bulma was sitting in her assigned chair waiting for homeroom to officially start when she watched as Vegeta ran inside just as the tardy bell rang. He was practically gasping for air as he made his way to his seat, which happened to be to the right of Bulma's.

"What the hell happened to you?" She asked as he sat down.

"Don't start with me woman." He replied.

"Whatever." Bulma said as she began to file her nails.

Vegeta smirked and was about to say something else when the teacher interrupted him.

"Vegeta. Since you were not in your assigned seat when the bell rang, you have been marked tardy. That makes for three unexcused tardys this week. Which means I will see you here after school for detention."

Vegeta grumbled under his breath and looked down. He did not however miss the sound of a particular woman snickering beside him.

* * *

After 20 minutes the bell finally rang, signaling the end of homeroom. The students once again shuffled through the hallways as they made their way to their first period classes. By this time Goku was starting to feel a little bit more awake as he made his way towards his locker. As he opened the metal door, he heard a familiar growl sound from beside him. Goku looked to his left at Vegeta who was trying to open his own locker right next to Goku's.

"What's your problem?" Goku asked as he pulled out a history book.

"Detention." Vegeta grumbled in reply.

"Again?! Geez man, what's the deal?"

Vegeta slammed his locker shut and turned to scowl at his friend.

"None of your business!" He shouted before storming off down the hallway. Goku simply shrugged his shoulders before gently closing his own locker shut and headed down the opposite direction of the hall.

* * *

Krillin walked into his class and took his seat beside ChiChi. The class was Justice and Ethics, an elective course that only the two of them had.

"Hey ChiChi."

"Hey Krillin."

"Heard you did really well at that tournament last week." Krillin said as he began to open his notebook.

"Thanks." ChiChi blushed.

"Yeah, Goku was really proud of you."

ChiChi's blush only deepened.

The bell rang and their teacher walked into the room.

"Alright class, open your books to page 134.…"

The class groaned as they did as they were instructed.

* * *

"Yamcha! Stop your chattering and pay attention!" The teacher bellowed from the front of the class. Begrudgingly he complied and turned away from Bulma to face the front. "What was the point of this class anyways, I mean it wasn't like he was going to ever use algebra once he graduated." he thought to himself. He slouched deep into his seat and pouted.

Bulma couldn't help but laugh to herself. She had been talking just as loud to Yamcha, but only he was caught and called out on it. She supposed it was because she was naturally really good at math and always got good grades. Yamcha on the other hand, well he was a lost cause. Sure, she loved the guy to death, he was a really close friend, but he didn't really care too much about anything.

She became lost in her own thoughts until she heard her name being called.

"Bulma?"

"Huh, oh yeah?"

"Now that I have your attention, do you mind giving the class the answer to the problem on the board?"

Bulma glanced at the problem and smirked.

"y is equal to negative three."

* * *

After an hour the bell dismissed the students from class. Bulma walked with Yamcha towards their friends who gathered at Goku's locker everyday after first period.

"Hey Vegeta, you made it!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Barely." Bulma smirked, causing Vegeta to scowl at her.

"You've been showing up to school late a lot lately." ChiChi observed.

"Yeah man. What's the deal?" Krillin voiced.

"Just like I told Kakarrot, none of your business." Vegeta shouted..

Bulma sighed and grabbed Vegeta's hand.

"Come on jerk, you don't want to be late again." She said as she practically dragged him down the hall. Vegeta's face a mixture of shock and embarrassment as he let the blue haired girl lead him down the hall. Goku smiled at the sight. Bulma was the only one that Vegeta just couldn't intimidate no matter how hard he tried.

"Goku, are you coming?" ChiChi yelled out from down the hall.

Goku shook himself out of his thoughts and walked quickly towards his girlfriend who, amazingly, he thought, was actually being patient. Upon reaching her he again grabbed her hand, leaned in and kissed her cheek before running down the now almost empty corridor. This caused the raven-haired girl to giggle. She and Goku had a study period and since it was in the cafeteria they were allowed to buy some snacks. It was Goku's favorite class of the morning.

**A/N:** A good start? Nothing really too exciting in this chapter but boy is there going to be in the upcoming ones. Let's see…we have new students, a violent gang, martial arts tournaments, and even death! There will be angst and humor, romance and friendship. I hope you all will enjoy my first DBZ fic and continue to read it and possibly review.!?


	2. Chapter 2

"Bulma Briefs, would you please report to the main office please?" The loud speaker sounded throughout the school.

Bulma rose out of her seat. The class erupted in "ooooooh". She frowned down at them as she exited the classroom. She walked down the deserted hall towards the office, wondering why she had been called down in the first place.

She opened the door and approached the receptionist.

"Hi, I was called down here, Bulma Briefs."

The receptionist looked up at the young girl, pushing her glasses that had slid down her nose before smiling up at her.

"Oh yes Ms. Briefs. A new student has just transferred in and you being the social butterfly you are, you have been requested to show her around."

"Sure! Where is she?"

"Over here." A voice sounded behind her.

* * *

"Where the hell is that woman?" Vegeta yelled, causing everyone to look up from their lunches. Even Goku stopped mid bite for a second.

"Who? You mean Bulma?" Krillin asked.

"Who else would I mean?"

"I saw her earlier in the hall. She's showing a new student around." ChiChi said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

"New student huh?" Krillin said. He placed his hand thoughtfully under his chin as he began to picture who this new student could be. He secretly hoped it was a pretty girl. He blushed at his own train of thought, quickly pulling his soda up to his mouth before his friends could notice.

"That doesn't explain why she's not here."

"Chill Vegeta. Why is it so important that Bulma be here?" Goku asked as he pushed his third plate to the side and pulled up his fourth.

"Damn it Kakarrot, stop asking questions that are none of your business."

"Then you shut your big mouth and quit asking us where Bulma is!" ChiChi yelled back.

Uh oh, Krillin thought, here we go. As bad as Vegeta could be, nobody had a temper quite like ChiChi. I guess he really couldn't blame her. She certainly didn't have an easy life. He guessed her past had made her that way, seemingly cold and uncaring, but he knew those were just walls she had built over the years to hide a big heart.

The two hot heads were screaming at one another. He glanced towards Goku who was eating his lunch like usual, not even paying attention to the two beside him.

"Typical" Krillin muttered before returning his attention to his lunch.

* * *

Bulma had decided to take the late lunch with 18, the new student she was showing around, so that she didn't have to eat alone.

"So, 18. How come you had to transfer to Orange Star so late in the school year? Did you just move here or something?" Bulma asked the pretty blonde across from her.

"Not exactly. It's actually kind of a long story." 18 replied as she pushed a piece of her thick locks behind her ear.

"Oh. Well you don't have to tell me if you don't want too. Just know that whatever it is it probably won't surprise me. Between all of my friends I think I have witnessed it all."

"What do you mean?" 18 asked.

"Well, at first glance my friends seem quite typical, but in all honesty they are anything but."

"Like how?" She asked the blue haired girl, becoming interested in what her friends were like.

"Well," Bulma started, placing a finger on her chin as she thought of how the best way to start was going to be, "I guess I could start with my friend Goku. You see, he lost both of his parents when he was really young. He lived in foster care with an old guy named Gohan. Then when Goku was around, oh I think, 15, Gohan passed away. He's been living on his own ever since."

"How can he survive on his own like that for so long?"

"Money wise? He competes in martial arts tournaments and lives off the prize money. Mentally, well he's got ChiChi."

"ChiChi?"

"Yeah, that's his girlfriend. She's got a dark past too. They met in 8th grade and have been together ever since. I'll warn you now, she can seem extremely cold and she has a huge temper, but once you get to know her you'll see it just a façade."

18 just nodded. She understood that well enough.

"Then there is Krillin. He is more like a mystery than anything else. You see, Goku trains at the Turtle Dojo, under Master Roshi. Well one day when Goku was like 6 or 7 this kid just showed up on the door steps. They had no idea where he came from, he was just standing there. He wouldn't talk or anything, and well he just never left. Master Roshi took him in and he lives at the Dojo. Eventually he started to come around and began talking, but he still has never to this day talked about where he was from."

The bell sounded, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Bulma walked with 18 towards Goku's locker where the rest of her friends would be. 18 seemed rather shy in Bulma's opinion, and she was hoping that by meeting her friends she would begin to open up a little.

"Hey guys! This is 18, she just transferred here." Bulma said as they reached her friends. "18, this is Goku, ChiChi, Krillin and Yamcha…"

"Woman!"

Bulma sighed and turned around to face the angry teen approaching her.

"And that would be Vegeta." She finished.

"Woman why the hell were you not in lunch?" Vegeta yelled.

"Because, Vegeta. I was showing 18 around and took the late lunch with her." Bulma shouted back.

Vegeta just then noticed the new girl standing there. He gave her a quick look before returning his full attention on Bulma.

"I need to talk to you now." he said as he pulled her a ways from the group.

18 watched as the two seemed to be arguing. At least she thought they were. She couldn't actually hear what they were saying but they were pointing fingers and Bulma's face was getting red.

"Don't worry about them. They always do this kind of thing."

18 turned and looked at the young boy who had just said that. She remembered that Bulma had introduced him as Krillin.

"They might be awhile; they usually get this stuff out of their system at lunch." Krillin continued as he scratched the back of his bald head. "If you want, I can show you to your next class."

18 couldn't help but smile at him. He seemed really nice, and cute. She quickly stopped her thoughts. They all seemed nice. Sure Bulma had told her about some of the weird stuff about them, but to her none of that seemed to be that big of a deal. Yes, they were nice people, good people and she knew she had to stay away from them. It was for their own good. She didn't want any more blood on her hands.

**A/N**: Things are starting to get a little bit more twisted… J


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day passed quickly for each student. After finishing her argument with Vegeta, Bulma had snatched 18's hand and pulled her to their next class, leaving a stunned group of friends behind her.

"Great" ChiChi mumbled.

"What?" Goku asked, shutting his locker door.

"I have class with Vegeta next." She sighed.

Goku glanced over at his friend whose scowl, believe it or not, had actually deepened. Apparently, whatever he had been talking to Bulma about had left him even angrier.

"Good luck babe."

"Thanks" ChiChi had mumbled in reply.

* * *

Before long the last bell of the day had sounded and students crowded the corridors as the hastily left the building. 18 waited next to Bulma as she emptied the contents of her locker into her school bag.

"I'm kind of a nerd." She said with a small blush as she placed yet another textbook into her bag. 18 just shrugged her shoulders. The two females exited the building and approached a familiar group of people waiting on the front lawn.

"So 18, do you have any plans for the rest of the day?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, actually I should probably head home. My brother will worry if I'm late." She replied as she gave a quick wave to the group and departed.

"Weird girl. Nice, but weird." Bulma said as they watched 18's retreating figure. "So, what is everyone else doing?"

"Goku and I have training with Master Roshi." Krillin said, "And Vegeta and Yamcha already left."

"What about you ChiChi?" Bulma asked the pretty raven-haired girl.

"My dad is in town, so I can't do anything. Sorry."

Bulma felt more sorry for her friend then herself. Everyone knew that the Ox King was hard on his daughter. More so then they could probably imagine.

"Well, I guess I'll just head on home and see you guys tomorrow." Bulma said with a wave goodbye. The remaining trio also started walking away towards their destinations.

* * *

ChiChi sighed as she saw her home approaching. Goku and Krillin had separated from her direction a few blocks back. Her dad was going to be home, and she knew that as long as he was in town, her life was going to be a living hell. She knew her father loved her, but he went about expressing his love the wrong ways. Opening the door, she braced herself.

"ChiChi!"

"Yes, I'm home."

"Good. Now go and get changed. I have some training for you to complete."

ChiChi obeyed and as she reached her room, she mentally prepared herself for what was to come. Training with the Ox King wasn't like training with Master Roshi. Yes, there were martial arts involved, but most of her father's training was mental. She recalled being 7 years old and her father dropping her off in the middle of the wilderness alone for days. It was so that she would develop survival instincts, he had told her. As she got older, his training became even more intense. She had no idea what was going to be in store for her today.

* * *

"So ChiChi's dad is back huh?" Krillin asked as he held the punching bag for Goku.

"Yeah."

"Aren't you worried?"

"Yes and no. I mean yeah I'm worried about what he is going to say or do to her this time, but I also know that ChiChi can handle anything he throws at her. She isn't afraid of anything." Goku replied as he continued punching the bag.

"I don't know if that is such a good thing man. I mean, look at what it has done to her so far. What if she can't handle it? I'm afraid to think of what it could do to her." Krillin said as he let go of the bag.

"I understand what you're saying Krillin but I know ChiChi. She knows how to protect herself. She'll be ok." Goku said as he silently prayed, "please let her be alright."

* * *

"Don't you dare show pain!" Ox King yelled.

Today's training involved beating his daughter with a bamboo stick and instructing her to show not one ounce of pain. He struck her across the back again.

"You will never show pain. Pain is a weakness. A weakness your enemy can use against you."

ChiChi tried with all her might to stand stone faced as the stick struck her back again. The pain was terrible, and her body felt on fire from the numerous strikes. Blood had begun to seep into her gi, but she refused to cry out. She had been trained to never show fear, pain, or to give up.

"Weakness means death. It's why your mother died. Weakness." Ox King shouted.

Ah, the reason behind it all. Her mother had been murdered when she was a young girl and her father had been devastated. Since then he had begun training her, so that she would never experience the same fate. It was out of love, that she suffered.

That night ChiChi couldn't sleep. Her wounds hurt too much to lay down much less fall asleep. She stood at her window gazing out at the stars. She thought about her mother, smiling and laughing. She remembered the blood as she found her mother's body on the floor. That was never going to happen to her. Her father wouldn't allow it, she wouldn't allow it. She would do all the training her father requested, no matter how painful, because she wouldn't end up like her. "Never."

* * *

Across the town another person was gazing out at the stars. Her blonde hair lifting silently in the wind. She could her the laughter from the room downstairs where her brother and his so-called friends were gathered. They had been laughing and drinking since she had returned from school. She hated them, all of them. It was because of them that she had to transfer schools. It was because of them that she had no friends, because the one she did have they had killed. 17 and his friends, a gang they called Red Ribbon, had destroyed her life. She thought back to Bulma and her friends. She knew she had to avoid them, had to stay away or else watch them be destroyed as well by 17.

"I will never be like him." she whispered to the heavens, "Never."

A/N: Please let me know what you think so far of this story. It's going to get pretty dark soon, but there will be some comic relief as well. I have lots of ideas with where I want to go with this so any comment/suggestions would be really appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

18 walked slowly down the street towards her new school. It was only her second day and she was running late. Not that she cared. Her attention focused on the small rock she was kicking as she made her way. She was exhausted. 17 and his gang had kept her up all night with their loud laughing and shouting. She estimated that she probably only slept for 4 hours last night. Sighing, she readjusted her backpack over her shoulder. It was then that she noticed another figure walking in the same direction, just as slowly. She recognized her as one of Bulma's friends that had been introduced to her. What had been her name? The girl walked slowly, her black hair floating behind her in the wind. She looked tired. Even though she knew she shouldn't, 18 couldn't help herself from calling out to the girl.

"Hey!"

ChiChi looked up at the blonde girl jogging towards her.

"Hey, 18 right?"

"Yeah. Sorry but I forgot your name."

"It's ChiChi."

"Right. So, what has got you running late this morning?"

"Missed my alarm." ChiChi shrugged with downcast eyes.

18 figured the girl was lying, but didn't want to push the issue. It wasn't any of her business. The school loomed ahead of the two girls who now walked silently towards the doors. Upon entering they made their way to the main office. ChiChi presented the receptionist with a note and was handed a late excuse slip. She threw 18 a quick smile and left to go to her second period class.

"Do you have a note Miss?"

18 turned back towards the receptionist.

"Not exactly."

* * *

ChiChi walked slowly to her class. Standing just outside the classroom door she tried to plaster a fake smile on her face. Her entire body was in pain, and blood was still seeping from her wounds. That was why she had worn a black shirt today. She didn't want anyone to see that she was injured. With a deep breath she opened the door and walked inside. Mr. Morris was writing on the chalk board and she approached him to hand over her excuse slip. He took it and motioned for her to take her seat. She walked to the empty seat next to Goku. She smiled over at him as she sat down and he smiled in return. Normally they had study hall in the cafeteria, but today they had to sit in Mr. Morris' classroom because the Electronics class was using the café to test the robots they had been building that semester.

"Hey." she whispered.

"Hey." Goku replied.

He carefully watched her features as she opened her book and studied the chalkboard. He noticed that she looked exhausted. He was worried about what had gone on with her yesterday because her dad was home, but knew that she would never talk about it. ChiChi never complained, never gave up and never showed pain.

"Now, I know many of you have a chemistry test coming up so I thought we could go over a couple things together today. Goku, could you please answer the equation on the board?" Mr. Morris' voice sounded, interrupting Goku from his thoughts.

"Uh, 5?"

Mr. Morris stared at the teen with confused eyes.

"Two hydrogen molecules and one oxygen molecule equals 5?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Maybe everyone should just study on their own instead."

* * *

Krillin was busy taking notes when someone began tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around and came face to face with 18.

"Hey, Krillin right?"

"Yeah?"

"What page are we on?"

"Page 63."

"Thanks." 18 threw him a smile before finding the correct page number.

Krillin felt a blush creeping up his face and quickly turned around away from her. She was so pretty, and she remembered his name.

* * *

The bell sounded and dismissed the students from their second class. Vegeta was already at his locker when Goku and ChiChi walked up.

"Vegeta, I've been meaning to ask you something. Are you going to participate in the tournament this weekend up in Soho?" Goku asked his friend as he opened his own adjacent locker.

"I can't." Vegeta replied.

"Huh? How come?" Goku asked, confused.

"I've got other stuff to do." Vegeta lied. He didn't want to have to explain the whole situation to anyone. The only person who had any clue what was going on with him was Bulma. Just then Yamcha strode up from behind ChiChi. He playfully hit her on her back.

"Ahhhh!" ChiChi cried out as she fell forwards before correcting herself.

"Gosh ChiChi, what's up?" Yamcha asked, a bit horrified.

ChiChi was trying to keep the tears that stung at the back of her eyes from falling. The pain had shot through her like a bolt of lightning. She was furious at herself for crying out. The whole purpose of her wounds was for her not to show pain, and already she had failed.

"Y-you just scared me is all." She lied as best she could.

The three men looked at her strangely.

ChiChi spotted Bulma down the hall and decided to take off towards her.

"What the hell was that about?" Vegeta asked as he watched ChiChi's retreating form.

"I dunno." Goku replied, his eyes also following her.

Yamcha looked down at his hand and saw the blood smeared there.

"Uh, Goku? I think there might be something wrong." Yamcha said as he raised his hand for the two men to see.

* * *

Vegeta stared into space as the instructor continued to babble. He didn't know what to do. His father was dying. He had been trying to keep it a secret from his friends, but somehow he knew that pretty soon word would get out. He didn't need people coming up to him and offering their sympathy. That very thought made him sick to his stomach. Why should anyone care? His father wasn't the nicest man around, it wasn't as if the man deserved sympathy. As much as he tried to convince himself that he didn't care, the evidence was all around him. He had been coming to school late almost everyday, and he couldn't focus on his training either. The fact of the matter was that he was afraid to leave his father's side. He worried that if he did, then his father would die and Vegeta would never have gotten to really say goodbye. He was angry with himself, and had been even angrier when Bulma had caught him crying. Sometimes he hated the fact that she lived right next door. At the same time he had felt a kind of relief. He had told her everything, and she just listened. She promised not to tell anyone, and promised not to treat him any differently. She had been true to her word, but she always listened when he needed to vent. He had to find a way to come to terms with it all. His father was going to die, and he was going to be all alone.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Krillin was feeling on top of the world as he headed to lunch. He couldn't believe his luck. A pretty girl, no a beautiful girl had talked to him, AND she remembered his name. He was practically skipping as he approached the lunch table where his friends were already sitting.

"Hey guys!" Krillin said.

He was greeted with a couple grunts and head nods. Geez, what was going on with them today? He looked at Vegeta. He was sitting and staring blankly out the window, his lunch barely touched. ChiChi looked as if she were about to pass out into her lunch. He looked next to Goku, he was staring at ChiChi with an expression Krillin barely ever saw on the mans face. It was a mixture of anger and worry. Yamcha on the other hand looked as if everything was fine as he munched on his lunch. Bulma was nowhere to be seen. He guessed that she was going to be taking the late lunch with 18 again.

"Geez guys, what's going on?" Krillin said as he sat himself down.

Nobody seemed to want to respond to his question until Yamcha finally broke the silence.

"Nothing bro. I think everyone is just a little tired is all, but at least it's Friday."

"Yeah, TGIF!" Krillin smiled as he opened his soda. "What is everyone doing this weekend?"

"I got myself a hot date." Yamcha smirked.

"Typical. Goku? What about you? Are you competing up in Soho?" Krillin asked.

Goku took a deep breath and forced himself to look away from his girlfriend and face Krillin.

"Yeah, that's my plan. I figure I'll leave tomorrow morning and be back sometime Sunday afternoon. Aren't you going to come?" Goku replied.

"Nah, I figured I'd hang around the dojo. Who knows, it might be nice having the place to myself, with you and Master Roshi gone and all."

Goku smiled at the comment.

"That leaves us with Vegeta and ChiChi. What are you guys doing this weekend?" Krillin asked the two silent teens.

"Classified." Vegeta replied.

"Chi is coming with me." Goku replied for the girl.

ChiChi looked up at Goku with a confused expression. He looked back at her. His look was one she rarely saw, and one that frightened her as well. It said without words that, he knew, and he was stepping in. Goku rarely ever stepped in, he had faith in her ability to handle whatever situation her father placed her in, but when he did, she knew there was nothing that would sway his mind.

* * *

Goku sat in his last class of the day lost in his thoughts. The teacher had declared it a silent study hour, and Goku could not have been more relieved. He was a mixture of so many emotions. He was angry. Angry about what the Ox King had put his daughter through. Angry that she never came to him. Angry that she would never come to him, he would always have to choose when to step in. He would have done so many more times, but then he never knew what was going on until it was too late. Things needed to change. He and Chi had been together for almost four years now. It was time that she start opening the last remaining walls between them. Over the course of their relationship she had let him in closer than anyone. It had been tough for her, but she had allowed him access to her heart, and yet there were still walls that even he wasn't allowed through. Somehow he needed her to let him in. No more walls, nothing. He sighed deeply. It certainly wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Yamcha stared at his reflection in the mirror as he infused his hair with styling gel. He began singing to himself as he got ready.

"Got myself a hot date, so I can't be late. Lucky I just got paid, hopefully I'll get la--"

"Yamcha!" a voice interrupted his tune.

"Be done in a second." He called out.

Glancing at his reflection, he gave himself a thumbs up before trotting down the stairs of his home. His mom was waiting at the landing.

"Well, don't you look nice." she complimented.

"Thanks ma. Well I'm off. I should be home around eleven or so." Yamcha replied as he fished his keys out of his pocket.

"And what lucky lady are we seeing tonight?" His mom asked.

"Uh, Sherry, wait no, uh Katie, yeah Katie."

His mother giggled.

"Well have fun." she replied with a smile.

"Thanks. Later ma." He called out as he exited the house.

* * *

"Ugh, I'm so bored!" Bulma announced to her empty room. She threw the magazine she had been reading on the floor which was already cluttered with pieces of clothing. She got up from her bed and walked towards her window that overlooked her neighbor's house. She wondered what Vegeta was up to. She knew things were hard for him with his dad and all. He had confided in her late one night everything that was happening. His dad was dying, and so far, none of the doctors he had seen knew why. Vegeta worshiped his father. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. She didn't know what she would do if it were her father dying. Still, she thought, he shouldn't be cooped up in the house all day waiting. He still had a life to live. She turned from the window and grabbed a pair of shoes from her closet, before bolting out of her house and over to Vegeta's.

The irritating sound of the doorbell rang throughout the house. Vegeta was in the middle of making a sandwich and growled deep in his throat at the intrusion. He set down the knife he had been using and walked to the front door. Opening it wide he was surprised to see Bulma standing there.

"Bulma?"

"What's up Vegeta." Bulma asked casually.

"Uh, just making a sandwich." Vegeta replied, confused by her presence.

"Well, you gonna let me in or should I stand out here looking like a dumbass?"

Vegeta shook himself from his shock and opened the door wider to allow the girl access.

"Thanks." she smiled as she entered the home.

Vegeta closed the door behind her before returning his attention to the bluenette. She was examining a picture over the fireplace.

"My mother painted that." Vegeta said.

"It's beautiful."

Vegeta started walking towards the kitchen where the remnants of his sandwich lay. He motioned Bulma to follow him. Once inside he began to finish the sandwich he had started a few minutes ago. He placed the last piece of bread on top and turned to place the dirtied knife into the sink. When he turned back he couldn't have been more shocked. There was Bulma, eating his sandwich.

"Thanks." Bulma said with a smirk as she took another bite.

Vegeta stood there watching with his mouth agape.

"Well you're not welcome!" Vegeta replied as he grabbed the loaf of bread once more and the dirtied knife. Bulma couldn't help herself from laughing.

* * *

The melodic ring of her cell phone woke her from her sleep. ChiChi picked up the object with slow movements and flipped it open.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Goku's voice sounded from the other end.

"Hey."

"Were you sleeping?"

"I was just taking a nap. What's up?" ChiChi sounded. She pushed herself up against her pillows.

"I thought I would come over."

"Yeah, sure."

"Your dad still in town?" Goku asked.

"He left about an hour ago."

"Did you tell him about the tournament this weekend?"

"Yeah, he said it was fine that I go." ChiChi replied.

"Good. Alright then, I'll be over in a few minutes."

"See you soon."

ChiChi flipped the cell phone shut and rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes. She groaned slightly as she moved her legs over the side of the bed and into a upright sitting position. Even though her body was still hurting her nap had left her feeling refreshed. She walked to her bathroom and pulled her tank top up and over her shoulders to examine her back in the mirror. A few drops of blood continued to seep out, but many of the cuts had closed. The red slashes stood out against her porcelain skin. She sighed and pulled her shirt back down. At that moment the doorbell sounded. Goku must have already been on his way to her house when he had called her, she thought. Grabbing a hair tie, she headed down the stairs to let her boyfriend inside. She pulled her hair up into a high ponytail and then opened the door. Goku was standing there with a bag of McDonald's. He held the bag up for her to see and smiled.

"Figured you might be hungry." He said as he walked into the house.

She smiled at his gesture. He smiled back at her in the goofy way that was purely his.

A/N: Like it? I thought we could use with a little comic relief. Please let me know what you think. I love all your reviews so far!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

The last remaining rays on sunlight were now dipping low behind the hills and valleys of West City. 18 stared out across the painted sky as she sat on the porch swing in front of her home. 17 was out with his gang, leaving the house quiet for once. She inhaled deeply, and closed her eyes. She remembered how when she and 17 had been kids, their mother would sit on this very porch swing, watching as the two children played hide and seek. The memory seemed so long ago. Her life had been very different then. Her parents were loving, affectionate people. They took her and 17 with them everywhere. She remembered their home being filled with laughter. She and 17 had been thick as thieves. They did everything together; in fact, they played every sport on the same team and had always picked the jerseys 17 and 18. The two wore their jerseys so much that pretty soon they were just called by their numbers, 17 and 18. Everyday was the happiest day of her life. These days lasted until she was fourteen, and 17 had been fifteen. The two siblings had been out past their curfew and their parents had gone out looking for them. They were hit by a drunk driver who had run a red light. When 17 and her had finally gotten home the police were there waiting. She had lost her parents that day, and in many ways 17 as well.

"Hello in there! 18!" The voice cut through her thoughts and brought her back to reality. 17 was staring down at her with an amused expression on his face.

"Well, look who decided to come back to Earth. Pack a bag; we've got somewhere to go tomorrow." 17 instructed as he walked past 18 into the house. She sighed and followed her brother inside.

* * *

The bag of McDonald's lay empty as the two teens played LIFE.

"You have to stop and get married Goku." ChiChi instructed as he moved the orange car to the chapel.

"Alright, now what."

"Here," ChiChi said, as she handed him a little pink plastic person. "Put your wife in the car."

Goku took the tiny piece and placed it in one of the little holes atop his car with difficulty.

"Sorry ChiChi." Goku said as he dropped his plastic wife again.

"Why are you sorry?"

"Oh, I was saying sorry to my new wife ChiChi for dropping her." Goku smiled as he finally secured his wife in the car.

ChiChi began to blush. Of course, Goku would name his bride ChiChi. The man might not be the brightest crayon in the box sometimes, but he was instinctively, believe it or not, romantic. At least in her eyes.

"Alright Chi it's your turn."

ChiChi pushed her tiny car to the chapel and accepted her tiny blue groom.

"There you go Vegeta." She said, as she secured the piece in her car.

"Hey!" Goku shouted, before throwing a pillow at her.

The game was soon forgotten as the two teens pummeled each other with pillows and McDonald wrappers. The laughter soon died however. ChiChi looked up at her boyfriends now stern expression.

"What's wrong Goku?" She asked.

"ChiChi, you know that I love you right?"

"Of course, and I love you."

"And you trust me, right?"

"Yes." ChiChi responded. She wasn't really sure where this conversation was going, and it left her feeling uneasy.

"Come here." Goku motioned with a crook of his finger.

ChiChi obeyed his command and stopped within an arms length of Goku's impressive figure. He reached out and placed his hands on her shoulders before lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Show me your back." Goku said.

ChiChi felt panic swell within her.

* * *

"So, Vegeta." Bulma started.

"What?"

"Wanna go catch a movie or something?"

"I can't." Vegeta replied.

"Why not?"

"You know why. I don't want to leave him."

"Vegeta, I know your worried and all, but you can't stop living your life just because of it." Bulma said as gently as she could.

"What would you know? My father is dying. Don't you get that? How can I leave and enjoy a movie when he is lying up there fighting for his life." Vegeta replied angrily.

"Because just like your dad is fighting for his own life, you have a responsibility to fight for your own. Don't let it pass you by." Bulma cried out.

"Listen woman. My life is no business of yours." Vegeta shouted.

"Oh yeah? Then why did you confide in me?"

Vegeta was silent as he glared at her. His anger was taking over and he struggled to keep it under control. How dare she use that against him? He guessed he had been wrong to trust in the girl.

"Leave Bulma." Vegeta whispered.

Bulma was taken aback by his cold statement. He wanted her to leave?

"Fine." She said as she raced to the door.

* * *

At that moment, Goku felt as if he were the one who was beaten. The bright red slashes across ChiChi's beautiful skin made him feel as if someone had punched him in the gut. Lightly he reached out to touch one of the wounds. As he did, he felt ChiChi tense up. He let his hand fall limply at his side. As he did so ChiChi pulled the shirt down, once again concealing her scars from the world. She turned to face her boyfriend with downcast eyes. There was silence between the couple for what felt like an eternity. Finally Goku spoke.

"No more Chi."

She looked up into his onyx eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"No more hiding."

Deep down she knew what he was asking of her. She felt terror grip her. She wasn't one to ask for help. She didn't need someone weeping over her scars. Only a weakling would allow that.

"I don't know what you mean." She lied.

Goku sighed mentally. He expected her to answer that way, even though he knew damn well she knew what he had meant. Somehow, he would have to get her to change her mind. Until then, he guessed, he would half to do the next best thing. Until he could trust that she would come to him, he would make sure nobody came to her. She was going to hate it, but he had no other choice right now.

"Come on Chi, let's get some sleep. We've got to leave early tomorrow." Goku said as he grabbed her hand. He walked them up the stairs to the young girl's bedroom. This wasn't uncommon for the couple. Goku had often spent the night, and while they were not completely innocent in their relationship, they had yet to take their relationship to _that _particular level. For them it wasn't the physical aspect but the companionship that had them sharing a bed at night. Holding someone they loved close to them as they fell asleep was a pleasure in their often lonely worlds.

Goku wrapped his arms gently around ChiChi's petite frame as he pulled her closer to him. She sighed in pleasure and snuggled deeper into Goku's expansive chest and inhaled his scent. Goku kissed her lightly on the top of her head before closing his eyes. Images of her back flashed across his mind and instinctively he pulled her closer to him.

_**A/N:** I know this is shorter then the other chapters, but I really needed it to end here for the next chapter to flow better. Comments/Questions?!?! I am really thankful for the reviews I have gotten so far. You guys really are the motivation to continue to improve my writings!!_


	7. Chapter 7

Krillin stretched his arms above his head as he slowly made his way out of bed. Master Roshi had left about an hour before to pick up Goku and ChiChi for the tournament. Walking into the bathroom, Krillin splashed some cold water on his face.

"Ah, finally some peace and quiet. I have the place all to myself."

He walked towards the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. Searching through the cabinets he settled for some cereal. As he began to eat his mind drifted to 18. There was something about her that was drawing him in, besides her beauty. It was as if he could see an overwhelming sense of sadness in her eyes. She tried to hide it. She hadn't tried to become friends with any of their group, even though everyone had tried. For some reason she continued to distance herself from people. He couldn't help but wonder why. He desperately wanted to get to know the young girl. But how was he ever going to accomplish that?

* * *

"Let's go you two. We don't want to be late!" Master Roshi said as Goku placed the last of his bags into the trunk of Roshi's car.

"Alright, I think that's everything." Goku announced as he hoped into the front seat of the waiting car. He turned to glance in the back seat where ChiChi was sitting. "You ready?" He asked her. Nodding in reply the car pulled away from the driveway and out onto the open road.

"Today will probably be rather boring. A lot of waiting around. The Dragon tournament is divided into seven sections. After you check in you'll be assigned to one of the sections. You'll then fight against other competitors within your section. The top ten from each section will advance to the next phase of the tournament in a couple weeks." Roshi explained.

"How many people do you think will be there this weekend?" Goku asked.

"Hard to say. The Dragon tournament is open to everyone, no matter if they have martial arts experience or not. There could well be over a thousand people competing." Roshi answered.

"A thousand!" Goku exclaimed.

"Yep. Like I said, you'll probably be doing a lot of waiting around."

"Bummer." Goku replied as he crossed his arms over his chest.

* * *

"This sucks." Bulma complained as she tossed her magazine across the floor.

"Why don't you call one of your friends?" Her mother asked, not bothering to look up from painting her nails.

"Because, ChiChi went up to Soho to watch Goku compete in some tournament."

"What about your little bald friend, or Vegeta." Her mother persisted.

"My bald friend is Krillin Mom, and I already tried calling him. His phone is off."

"Well call Vegeta then."

Bulma grew quiet at the suggestion. She wondered if he was still mad at her. She wanted to talk to him, but she was afraid.

* * *

"Jeepers! Look at all these people! You weren't kidding Master Roshi. There must be over a thousand people here." Goku exclaimed as the car stopped in front of the arena where the tournament was being held.

"Why don't you go and get checked in. I'll park the car and meet you two inside." Master Roshi said.

"Sure." Goku said as he opened the passenger door and exited the car. ChiChi followed suit and helped Goku remove his bags from the trunk.

"Jeez Goku. How much stuff did you bring?" ChiChi complained as she lifted a rather heavy bag to carry.

"I dunno. This bag has all my gear in it." Goku said.

"And the other two?" ChiChi asked.

"Snacks."

ChiChi almost face vaulted.

"You brought two bags of food!"

"Yeah."

Goku grabbed her hand and began walking to the registration table set up in the entrance.

"Hi, I'm Son Goku."

"Ah yes, Mr. Son. Let's get you all checked in. There was a random drawing this morning to determine the sections for today. According to my list you've been assigned to section four. Section one is scheduled to start in about 15 minutes. Once they have finished section two will be up and so on. Because of the high number of competitors today it could be a while before your section is up. In an effort to help speed things up a bit, the matches have been condensed to 10 minutes. Once you get inside you are free to observe the other sections." The man at the table announced as he handed Goku some paperwork.

"Thanks." Goku replied.

The young couple entered the arena to wait for Master Roshi to return from the parking lot.

"Guess we're gonna be here for a while." Goku said as he set his bags down.

"At least you aren't in the last section. You would be waiting here all day." ChiChi said as she set down the bag she was carrying and sat down on the bleacher styled seats.

"Yeah, I guess your right."

* * *

"Why are we here?" 18 asked her brother as she followed him through the masses of people. 17 had dragged her along to some tournament all the way up in Soho and had yet to tell her why.

"Because, the winner of this tournament will get a lot of money, and besides, it's a chance for me to fight without getting in trouble." 17 announced.

"But there's so many people here."

"Would you stop your complaining. I'm in section three, so we won't have to wait around too long." 17 replied.

18 just sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman welcome to the first stage of the Dragon Tournament!" The announcer's voice sounded throughout the arena. Cheers erupted from the stands from fighters and audience members.

"We will now start with our section one fighters. There are 25 scheduled matches in this section. The winner of each match will return tomorrow to determine the top 10. These 10 individuals will then compete in the second stage of the tournament in a couple weeks. The rules are simple, each match is scheduled for 10 minutes. To win, a competitor must be either knocked out of the ring, unable to continue the fight, or whoever scores the most points within the time limit will be the victor."

Again cheers flooded the packed arena.

"Let's get started!!"

* * *

"Ugh, this is so boring." 18 mumbled as she sat watching the last match of the second section. So far she hadn't seen anything too impressive. Most of the competitors lacked any real fighting skills. She could probably have done better than the majority of fighters so far. Luckily 17's section was up next, so she would soon be free from her boredom. She decided to get something to drink and hoisted herself up from her spot towards the concession stands.

* * *

"Just one more section to go and then you'll be up." Master Roshi smiled towards his protégé. "Why don't we head on down closer to the ring so we can get a better look at some of these fighters."

"Sure." Goku smiled.

"I think I'll go get something to drink and walk around for a while." ChiChi announced, starting to walk away from her companions.

"You'll be back to watch me fight right?" Goku called out.

"Of course!" ChiChi yelled back.

Goku smiled as he watched her retreating form blend into the masses of other people within the arena.

"Goku I want to ask you something." Master Roshi said.

Goku turned back to face his master.

"What is it?"

"Is there something going on regarding ChiChi that I should know about?"

Goku paled. In his heart he knew that Master Roshi was only concerned and wanted to help, but he couldn't get himself to tell the elder man the situation. He could protect ChiChi by himself, and he knew that she would never forgive him if he told anyone what she had confided in him. He couldn't risk losing her trust.

"Nah, she's fine. Just a little stressed out with school." Goku lied. "Now, lets go have a look at these fighters."

* * *

17 was waiting for his match to begin. The other competitors in his section were buzzing with excitement. 17 was more bored than anything. He had hoped to get a good fight, but so far the competition was severely lacking. His attention turned to focus on a group of fighters standing next to him.

"Did you guys hear?"

"What?"

"That Goku guy is competing here today! Ya know, the guy who wins all those tournaments."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, check it out. He's standing right over there watching the fights." The tall man told his friend as he pointed across the ring.

17 moved his gaze to follow the mans finger to land on a spiky haired teenager. So, that was the legendary Goku huh? Now that would be a great opportunity for a fight. 17 smirked at the mere thought of fighting the young martial artist. His thoughts were soon interrupted as he was called to the ring. Finally it was his turn to fight. He looked his opponent over. Some skinny kid with green hair. Hardly a challenge.

"Let's go gentleman!" The announcer said as the bell rang.

17 smiled. He was going to take his time with this skinny punk. The green haired challenger advanced quickly towards him throwing a left hook as hard as he could. 17 blocked the hit with his left arm and punched his opponent in the stomach with his right. The kid stumbled back a few steps from the blow, clutching his stomach in pain. 17 took this defenseless position to throw a roundhouse kick to the young man's jaw, causing blood to splatter from his mouth. 17 heard the sound of bones cracking and smiled. The young man fell on his side, struggling to get up. He had successfully pulled himself to his knees but was knocked back down as 17 kicked him hard on his back. The bloodied man tapped his hand on the ring, signaling he could not continue.

"Pathetic." 17 said as he spat upon his competitor.

* * *

From the sidelines Goku watched as the dark haired teen had brutally attacked the green-haired boy. He has shown zero mercy towards his opponent, and had struck him when he had been defenseless. Watching it unfold had been difficult. There was no honor in the victory, as far as he was concerned. Suddenly he heard his name being yelled out. He looked to the source, the dark haired teen was staring down at him from the ring.

"Goku! I wish to challenge you!" 17 said.

Goku stared back at his challenger. His arms crossed across his expansive chest and his eyes narrowed when he finally responded.

"You are not a worthy opponent to either challenge or fight me." Goku replied sternly.

17 gaped at the remark. Not a worthy opponent? How dare he! He could feel the anger rising up within him, but gained control and exited the ring silently. He stared at Goku from across the ring while the next fight started. Goku watched the fight intently, unaware of the icy stare directed upon him from a still angered 17. Suddenly a young women with raven hair approached the spiky haired warrior. 17 watched as Goku wrapped his arm protectively around the girl's shoulder.

17 smiled. He would get his fight with Goku, one way or another.

**A/N:** What do you think? This was a difficult chapter to write because there was so much that needed to happen. I know it focused heavily on Goku and 17 without much of the other characters coming into play, but they will!! Review please!!


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Chi! How'd it go today?" Bulma asked while cradling her pink phone between her shoulder and ear.

"Good. Goku won his match."

"Of course."

"Yeah. So he's got one more match tomorrow and if he wins that he'll be in the next stage of the tournament which is in a couple weeks." ChiChi's voice sounded on the other end.

"Awesome." Bulma replied.

"Yeah, but hey Goku just got back to the room so I'll call you later."

"Sure no problem. Tell him good luck for me!"

"I will. Bye!"

"Bye."

Bulma clicked the end button on her cell phone and set it down on her bed. Sighing, she walked to her bedroom window and stared over at Vegeta's house. She really wanted to talk to him, but couldn't muster up the courage to go over there.

"I don't know why I'm so afraid." she said to herself. "I was only trying to be a good friend. Is it my fault he's too stubborn to realize that?" Frowning, she decided that if anyone should apologize it should be him. He was the one who freaked out on her.

* * *

"Vegeta!"

The loud voice echoed through the house, causing the young teen who had been watching T.V to jump, before racing up the stairs to his father's room.

"What is it?" He asked his father.

"Sit down. I have to talk to you." His father commanded.

Vegeta obeyed and sat himself down on a chair closest to the large bed. His heart began racing as he felt his father's eyes scan over his features and narrow in what he could only conclude was disappointment.

"Look at you. Shaking like a little girl. What the hell is wrong with you?" His father spat.

Vegeta remained silent but lowered his gaze to the floor.

"You going to answer me boy? No, of course not. You lack the courage to do so, don't you boy. Disgusting. How I ever raised such a coward is a mystery to me. Your pathetic. A sore to my eyes." He father sneered. "Look at me!" He yelled.

Vegeta snapped his head up to look at the man he called father. His comments had hurt, but he refused to show his pain.

"You gonna say anything?"

He looked into his father's eyes. They showed malice and hate. Not one ounce of love or pride for his only son. The anger began to build. He had done everything he could to make his father proud. He spent countless hours training, got straight A's in school, anything he thought would make his father proud. He couldn't take it anymore. Why couldn't his father love him? Even in the old man's last days he continued to hate his son. The son who had despite it all, had stayed by his side.

"As a matter of fact I do have something to say." Vegeta whispered.

"Well, do go on."

"I hate you!" Vegeta yelled. He stood up and all but ran from the room, away from the pain.

* * *

Krillin sat watching as the last rays of sunlight faded behind the hills. It had been a long time since he watched the sunset. He had spent the majority of the day fishing. It was so peaceful, just laying in the grass watching the clouds pass by. Funny, he thought, how such a beautiful world could contain so much ugliness. He shook his head. He wasn't going to think about the past. Instead he decided to think once again about the new girl called 18. Maybe if he threw a party he could invite her and, wait…him throw a party?! He didn't know the first thing about throwing a party, and besides, it wasn't like he had a lot of friends that would actually come if he did know how in the first place. In truth Goku was his only friend. Yeah he hung out with Vegeta and Yamcha at school, but that was only because of Goku. Outside of school he never hung out with them. Bulma was nice. Every once in a while she would call him and see if he wanted to hang out, but that was about it. So why did he think he even had a chance with a girl like 18? He sighed and pulled his fishing pole from the water.

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman! Welcome to the second day of stage one for the Dragon Tournament!"

Cheers erupted from the crowd, which was significantly smaller than the previous day.

"Today the top ten competitors from each section will be announced. These fighters will then continue on to the second stage. Let's get started!"

ChiChi sighed and rested her chin in her hands as she sat in the bleachers that overlooked the fighting arena. She had gotten less than two hours of sleep. Master Roshi had gotten one room for the three of them to share with two beds. He had slept in one and ChiChi had slept in the other, while Goku ended up on the floor. She had protested and had offered to sleep on the floor herself, but Goku wouldn't allow it. Master Roshi had snored all night long with intermittent intervals of singing Buffalo Gals in his sleep. She couldn't believe that Goku had been able to sleep through it. She certainly hadn't been able too.

"You look tired Chi." Goku said, interrupting her thoughts.

"That's cause I am tired."

"Really? I slept great!" Master Roshi chimed in.

"I'll bet you did!" ChiChi grumbled in response. "I'm going to go get some coffee."

The two men watched as the fiery girl started to walk away. Goku suddenly clasped his hands together and looked towards the ceiling.

"What are you doing?" Master Roshi asked.

"Praying."

"For what?"

"That ChiChi finds some coffee."

"Why? You thirsty too?"

"No, but if she doesn't find some it, well let's just say it won't be good for anyone who crosses her path." Goku said.

"Would you WATCH IT!" ChiChi yelled as a young man bumped into her.

"S-s-sorry miss."

"See?" Goku said to his master.

* * *

"One coffee, black." ChiChi ordered.

"That'll be ten zeni." The young woman across the counter said.

ChiChi paid the woman and accepted that cup that contained the life stirring liquid. She inhaled deeply the rich and bitter scent. Suddenly someone bumped into her from behind, nearly causing the raven-haired beauty to spill the precious drink. She turned around, ready to give the offender a piece of her mind but stopped as she recognized the young blonde girl.

"18?" ChiChi asked.

"Oh its you, ChiChi right? Sorry I bumped into you." 18 replied.

"Don't worry about it. What are you doing here?" ChiChi asked as she and 18 sat down at a nearby table.

"Oh, my uh brother is competing. What about you? Why are you here?"

"Goku is competing here today too. I'm here to cheer him on, although I highly suspect he just wants to keep an eye on me." ChiChi replied, taking a sip from her drink.

"Why do you say that?" 18 asked with curiosity. She hadn't known the dark-haired girl long, but for some reason found talking to her very easy.

"It's kinda a long story."

"I see. So… are your other friends here too?"

"You mean like Bulma and them? No. Plus I wouldn't actually call her my friend. I mean, we get along and all, and she's really nice, but, I dunno. It's kinda hard to be friends with someone who lives a totally different life from yours. You know?"

"Actually yeah I do. I mean, my life certainly hasn't been all roses, and it's hard to hang out with someone who hasn't experienced some of the things I have." 18 said, lowering her eyes to the table top. She couldn't believe she actually told ChiChi that.

ChiChi eyed the pretty girl in front of her. So, 18 had a painful past too. Without knowing why she reached her hand across the table and gently touched 18's arm.

"I understand."

18 looked up at ChiChi. Bulma had said that ChiChi had a rough past. Perhaps the two of them could actually become friends.

"Hey 18, who's this?" A voice sounded from near the table. It was a voice that 18 wished she hadn't heard.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been gone, but he knew it was a long time because the sun was shining once again. After his confrontation with his father Vegeta took off running. He didn't care where, nor did he have a place in mind. He just continued to run through the dark streets. He was nearing his home once again, his feet somehow bringing him back. As he rounded the final corner to his street an odd feeling started to form. That was when he saw it, the police cars and ambulance in front of his home. He started running as fast as his tired legs would let him. Bulma was standing at the end of his driveway, tears streaming down her face.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried out as she saw him approach.

She threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Vegeta asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Bulma raised tear filled eyes to meet his.

"Oh I'm so sorry Vegeta, but your dad, he's…." she couldn't continue.

Vegeta was in shock. His father was gone? Suddenly images of last night flooded his mind.

"_Do you have anything to say?" _

"_As a matter of fact I do…..I hate you!"_

Those had been his final words to his father. I hate you.

_**A/N:** Thoughts, comments? Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and offered me suggestions for improvement, it means a lot that you read my stories! _


	9. Chapter 9

The ride home was rather quiet. The two teens were exhausted, Goku from his fights, ChiChi from the lack of sleep. As the sound of the pavement passed beneath them she thought back to her encounter with 18. She really was a nice girl, but just like herself, misunderstood. If she didn't have Goku in her life she imagined she would be the exact same way as 18. Antisocial, cold, and afraid. When 18's brother had shown up she had been surprised.

"_Who's this 18?"_

"_A girl from my school." 18 had responded flatly._

"_Hi, I'm 17, 18's older brother." He had said while extending his hand._

"_I'm ChiChi."_

"_Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you can become friends with my sister. She doesn't really have any." 17 had responded sweetly._

"_That would be nice." ChiChi said._

_All the while 18 kept her eyes downcast._

"_So ChiChi, what brings you to the tournament today?" 17 asked._

"_Oh, uh my boyfriend is competing. Son Goku."_

"_Ah, I've heard of him."_

"_Most everybody has." ChiChi replied with a blush._

_He smiled at her before turning his attention back to his sister._

"_I'm finished for the day 18 so we can go. Why don't you have your new friend over sometime?"_

_18 stood up from the table silently._

"_Hope to see more of you around ChiChi." 17 called out as the two siblings left._

"_Yeah."_

It seemed to her that 18's brother was really concerned about his sister's lack of friends. Not that she could blame 18. It wasn't easy to find people that could understand, but she could. She made up her mind. She would do whatever it took to befriend the pretty girl.

"Hey Chi?" Goku sounded from the front seat.

"Yeah?"

"Is your Dad going to be home when you get back?"

ChiChi sighed. Her response was barely audible.

"Yes."

* * *

sat there silent. He hadn't moved in hours. Bulma looked outside her window and gazed at the boy. Her heart sank at the sight. He was sitting on the curb of the street in front of his house. She wanted to go over there and comfort him, but knew that he wouldn't want her sympathy. She wondered what he was thinking. What was going to happen now? She knew that his mother was still alive, but Vegeta had on more than one occasion expressed his hatred towards her for divorcing his father. In fact when they had divorced she had won custody of their sons, but Vegeta had refused to go with her. Was he going to have to live with her now?

"Oh Vegeta. Why you?" She cried.

* * *

It was strange, this feeling. It was as if he was numb, and he enjoyed it. As if he couldn't feel the sadness, the anger. There was nothing. Was it wrong to feel this way?

"_I hate you!"_

Suddenly the pain started to seep into his heart. How could he have said that to his father? He shook himself from his thoughts and stood up. There was only one place he could go, only one person he could stand to be near.

* * *

"Here you go ChiChi." Master Roshi exclaimed as he stopped the car in front of the young girl's house.

"Thank you."

She exited the car as well as Goku and went to claim her belongings from the trunk of the car. She was about to walk into the house when Goku grabbed her wrist and held her back. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Listen Chi. J-just be careful alright? Promise me you'll come to me if it gets bad." Goku pleaded.

"I'll be fine."

Goku released her wrist then and watched as she walked into her home. He sighed deeply.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Master Roshi!" Goku announced as he exited the car now parked in front of his modest house.

"No problem kid. Just remember we have a lot of training to do the next couple of weeks for the second stage of the tournament."

"I know. See you tomorrow after school!" Goku waved goodbye.

He watched as the car sped off down the road. Suddenly an eerie feeling crept up his spine. He was instantly on his guard. He carefully scanned his surroundings when his eyes fell upon someone sitting against a tree near his home, hidden by the shade.

"Vegeta!"

"My father is dead Kakarrot." Vegeta sounded as he rose from his position under the tall oak and walked towards his friend.

Goku was shocked. Did he just say his father was dead? He didn't even know the man had been sick! For once, he found himself at a loss for words. Vegeta was now just an arms length away from him.

"I was wondering if I could stay with you for a while." Vegeta asked, well more like mumbled.

Goku looked his friend up and down. It was obvious that Vegeta was trying to keep his emotions under control.

"Of course."

"But you can't tell anyone about this. Got that!!!"

"Sure, sure." Goku replied while waving his hands in front of his body as if afraid. "But I'll have to tell ChiChi, but she won't say anything. I promise."

"She better not." Vegeta snarled.

"Look Vegeta, ChiChi has had her own share of misfortune. She of all people would understand." Goku tried to soothe.

Vegeta nodded his head.

"Come on in Vegeta." Goku said as he swung the door to his home open wide.

* * *

He hadn't returned. Bulma had spent the night watching from her window for any sign of Vegeta. He had left sometime that afternoon, and he had never returned. Her mind was a blur as she walked to school. Was he alright? Where did he go? Should she call the authorities? The questions kept popping up in her head, but never any answers. When the school finally came into view she saw Vegeta casually standing next to Goku who was trying his best to wake up, but failing miserably. Her heart nearly exploded in her chest at the relief of seeing him alright, and then she got angry.

"Where the HELL have you been? Where did you go?" Bulma shouted as she stomped up to Vegeta.

* * *

Vegeta glared at the bluenette, and without saying a word, walked away from her and into the crowded halls of Orange Star High.

**A/N:** Short, I know, but I've had a lot of homework lately so I haven't had the time to update. Let me know what you think?! Spoiler A new character will show up next chapter…..any guesses to who it might be?? (Original character to DBZ) Love the reviews!!!! Thanks!!!


	10. Chapter 10

After Vegeta stormed into the school the rest of the gang were left to look on in wonderment before following in the teen's direction and on to Goku's locker.

"What was that all about?" Krillin asked nobody in particular.

"Haven't a clue." ChiChi responded flatly.

Bulma remained silent.

"I wouldn't worry about it too much guys. You know how Vegeta can be." Goku said as he began to dig throughout the items in his backpack.

"Yeah, your right." Krillin responded. "Anyways, I better head to homeroom. I'll catch you guys a little later."

"We better get going too." ChiChi said with a gentle tug on Goku's arm.

"Go on ahead of me Chi, I gotta talk to Bulma quick."

Bulma gazed up at the young teen with a confused expression. ChiChi shrugged her shoulders and parted down the hallway.

"What's up Goku?" Bulma asked.

"Look Bulma, I know about Vegeta and everything that happened." Goku started. "I just want you to know that he'll be OK, but it would probably be better if you left him alone for a while. You know, don't bring it up or anything."

"I'm worried about him though."

"I know, but like I said, he'll be fine. Just trust me on this OK?"

"Alright."

"Great. Look I gotta go to homeroom, but we'll talk more later alright?" Goku said as he closed his locker.

"Sure."

Goku gave her a sympathetic smile before running down the hallway towards his destination. Bulma continued to stand where she was at, a hole burning at her heart.

Bulma hesitated before the door that lead into her homeroom. Vegeta would be there, and her seat happened to be right next to his. She took a deep breath to still her nerves, but it was to no avail. Her heart was pounded heavily as she entered the room. She slowly walked towards her seat, keeping her eyes glued to the floor. Just as she was about to sit down the loud speakers sounded throughout the building.

"Vegeta, will you please come down to the office please?"

Bulma sat down quickly as Vegeta rose from his chair.

"Hey ChiChi!"

The raven haired beauty turned at the sound of her name being called.

"Oh, hey 18!"

The blonde faintly smiled as she began to walk instep with her new found friend. The two chattered about nothing in particular as they made their way down the crowded halls of the school.

"It blows. I'm late one day without a note and I get detention for a whole week." 18 whined.

"So you like what, study for an hour after school?" ChiChi asked as she started to dig in her purse.

"Actually they got me doing school crap for homecoming. Painting posters and shit."

"Doesn't sound too bad to me, but then again most anything that keeps me away from home sound good." ChiChi replied with a slight frown.

18 remained silent. She didn't know if her friend had actually meant to say what she had, or if it had been a slip of the tongue.

"Well they are looking for volunteers I guess. Why don't you just stay and help?" 18 asked.

ChiChi gave a sad smile before shaking her head no.

Before 18 could ask why not the warning bell sounded in the halls. ChiChi quickly handed 18 a small piece of paper before dashing down the remaining hallway into her honor class.

18 looked down at the paper. Scrawled across it was ChiChi's name and cell phone number.

"Vegeta, we have been informed of the unfortunate news of your father. I guess your mother has been worried sick about you. She called the local police department." Principal Kami said to the solemn teen sitting across his desk.

The poor boy looked as if he hadn't slept in days. He felt sorry for him. He knew that Vegeta had adored his father. Sighing he continued.

"Arrangements are currently being made to transfer your credits…"

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta shouted.

"Your mother asked that we start the process as soon as possible so that when you go to stay with her…"

"I'm not staying with that woman."

"Where do plan to stay then?" Principal Kami asked quietly.

She hadn't seen him for the rest of the day. After they called him to the office, Vegeta hadn't returned to any of the classes. Bulma sat staring at the clock. Just a minute left until the last class of the day was over and she could find Vegeta. For some unknown reason she had the thought that if she didn't see him now, she wouldn't see him again ever.

A/N: Been too long since my last update…. Sorry about that. Not only that, but it's a short one! I guess I had to get back into the flow of the story… don't worry I'm already working on the next chapter! R/R


End file.
